Cursed Doll
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: jangan pernah menganggap cinta itu sebagai permainan. karena cinta yang dikhianati dapat membakar apapun lebih dari panasnya api./NaruHina, NaruSasu?/AU/ full warning inside/utk NaruHina Dark Day 1st year yg sudah sangat terlambat


**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto, saya****nggak dapat royalti apapun dari karya ini**

**Warnings: alternative universe, out of character, implicit lemon, missing typos**

**Rated: M**

* * *

><p><strong>…enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CURSED DOLL<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun … benar-benar menolak beasiswa sekolah musik ke Swiss?"

Seorang perempuan muda dengan rambut panjang hitam indigo membuka perbincangan dengan pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedari tadi berjalan bersisian dengannya di lorong rumah sakit itu. Sejak memakai baju khusus penjenguk, mereka belum bertukar kata sedikit pun. Berjalan bersisian dalam kebisuan itu tidak menyenangkan. Terlebih kau sedang berjalan dengan kekasihmu. Keheningan di lorong rumah sakit tersebut rasa-rasanya menambah kesan tak nyaman.

Si pemuda bersurai pirang, Naruto, hanya mengangguk setelah menghela nafas berat mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Ino sendirian, Hinata," jawab si pemuda kemudian. Wajahnya yang biasanya bersemangat hilang entah ke mana. Cengiran yang kerap menghiasi wajahnya tak tampak hari ini. Tatapan matanya menyorot sendu. Hinata lalu menggenggam jemari Naruto sambil tetap berjalan bersisian. Naruto membagi sedikit senyuman teduhnya demi merasakan jemari Hinata menyentuh jemarinya, mengalirkan ketenangan.

"Apapun keputusan Naruto-kun, kuharap itu adalah yang terbaik," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut. Mengucapkan lewat tatapannya bahwa dia akan selalu berada di sisi kekasihnya itu dan mendukung semua keputusannya.

"Terimakasih, Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto.

Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju bangsal anak-anak berpenyakit khusus. Bangsal yang terletak agak ke bagian belakang dari rumah sakit tersebut. Langkah mereka menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang memecah keheningan di sana.

"Ah, kalian datang berkunjung?"

Seorang dokter pria dengan wajah malas-malasan dan rambut dikuncir menyapa Hinata dan Naruto. Jas dokternya yang berwarna putih dibiarkan tidak terkancing sehingga menampakkan kemeja hitam di dalamnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang _paper clipboard_ sementara sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jas putihnya.

"Shikamaru-kun," Hinata menyapa balik pada dokter tersebut. "Kami mau melihat Ino-chan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada sang dokter.

"Kebetulan aku baru dari kamarnya. Bisa kita bicara sebentar di ruanganku tentang kondisinya?" ujar Shikamaru sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Wajahnya tampak lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Tentu. Tentu," jawab Naruto cepat. Aura cemas tak luput dari wajahnya. Naruto dan Hinata lalu mengikuti langkah Shikamaru menuju ruangannya.

"Kondisinya tidak bisa dibilang membaik, Naruto. Aku dan dokter lainnya sudah berusaha mendeteksi semua kemungkinan, tapi kami hanya menemukan jalan buntu." Shikamaru membuka percakapan setelah mereka duduk di ruangannya.

Ruangan dengan warna dominan putih tersebut sangat lengang. Aroma tembakau tercium samar di sana. Shikamaru memang seorang dokter tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan merokoknya. Saat dia sedang sendiri tentu saja, tidak di hadapan pasien-pasiennya, dia akan menenangkan diri dengan merokok.

"Dari awal aku juga sudah menduga, Shika. Penyakit Ino itu …." Naruto menghela nafas berat dan berhenti berujar, tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya. Hinata lalu menggenggam jemarinya erat.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, Naruto," ujar Shikamaru lagi. Kali ini wajahnya yang biasa tampak malas itu menyiratkan kecemasan dan kekhawatiran yang sangat.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menunjukkan raut tidak paham. Ditatapnya Shikamaru lebih intens. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Kami menemukan fakta kalau … usianya tidak akan lebih dari sebulan lagi," ujar Shikamaru perlahan. Berhati-hati sekali menjaga perasaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kami-Sama .…" Hinata mendesis sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua iris amethyst-nya menatap penuh keterkejutan pada dokter di depannya.

"Apa?" Naruto mendesis alih-alih berteriak marah. Tidak menyangka kalau kabar itu akan begini cepat diterimanya.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa melakukan apapun?" Hinata-lah yang setengah berteriak dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Naruto lalu merangkul pundaknya, menenangkannya.

"Maafkan kami. Tapi .…"

"Tidak apa, Shikamaru. Aku paham. Lagipula kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Toh penyakitnya memang tidak bisa sembuh. Sejak vonis tentang keberadaan penyakit yang menggerogotinya kau kabarkan pun aku sudah rela kalau-kalau dia akan pergi tiba-tiba," ujar Naruto getir. Dieratkannya rangkulannya pada Hinata yang sudah terisak. Hinata semakin membenamkam kepalanya pada dada Naruto.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Sahabatnya itu sudah dewasa ternyata. Jika kehilangan keluarga satu-satunya seperti ini siapa yang tidak sedih. Tapi dilihatnya Naruto seperti sudah rela jika adik perempuannya itu akan meninggalkannya. Setelah kepergian kedua orangtua mereka, Naruto-lah yang menjaga dan mengasuh Ino. Pun ketika vonis penyakit Ino diterimanya, dia menerimanya dengan tegar. Shikamaru lalu menatap kedua sosok di depannya. Dahinya mengernyit, siapa yang saudara siapa sekarang? Hinata tersedu di pelukan Naruto demi mendengar berita darinya barusan. Sementara Naruto berulang kali mengecup puncak kepala gadisnya demi menenangkannya.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tidak terlalu suka menonton drama kesedihan di depannya ini.

"Shikamaru! Kita sedang membicarakan Ino." Suara Hinata bergetar, dia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Airmata masih menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tahu kalian sedih. Tapi terus menerus menyikapi hal ini dengan tangisan juga tidak ada gunanya. Bukankah lebih baik membuat saat-saat Ino bersama kalian jadi lebih bermakna?" ujar Shikamaru perlahan. Dia mencoba lebih realistis meski hatinya juga sedih.

"Benar, Shikamaru. Terimakasih. Akan kami kabari nanti," jawab Naruto, "kami akan ke tempat Ino kalau begitu," tambahnya sambil berdiri. Dia menuntun Hinata untuk berdiri juga. Tangisan Hinata sudah reda.

Shikamaru lalu ikut berdiri, "Ku harap kalian tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan. Ino juga tidak senang kalau kalian menunjukkan wajah sedih di depannya."

.

.

"Niichan!"

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang dikuncir ekor kuda dan menyisakan sedikit poni di dahinya berseru riang ketika Naruto diikuti Hinata masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar rawat di bangsal anak tersebut. Matanya yang sewarna _aquamarine_ itu berbinar bahagia mendapati kakak laki-lakinya datang mengunjunginya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ino-chan?" Hinata menghampirinya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Raut gadis kecil bernama Ino itu langsung berubah. Senyumannya serta merta menghilang dari wajah imutnya. Bibirnya merengut.

"Kenapa Hinata ikut sih?" tanyanya bernada kesal kepada Naruto. Mulutnya mengerucut.

"Ino, panggil neechan pada Hinata dong. Dia kan calon kakak iparmu," jawab Naruto tegas sambil mendudukkan diri di samping adiknya itu. Meski begitu dia tetap mengacak poni gadis kecil berusia delapan tahun itu.

"Ayo ulangi," ujar Naruto lagi. Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya tersenyum lagi. Memaklumi tingkah posesif dari gadis kecil itu.

"Ungg …. Kenapa Hinata-nee ikut?" ujar gadis kecil tersebut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pandangannya terpaku pada selimutnya. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada bonekanya.

"Tentu saja karena dia rindu padamu, Ino-chan. Tau tidak, yang mengajakku kemari itu dia lho," jawab Naruto. "Ayo ucapkan terima kasih padanya."

"Terima kasih, Hinata-nee," ujar Ino kemudian.

Hinata tersenyum lagi. Diusapnya lembut kepala gadis kecil itu. "Ino-chan memang anak baik ya," ujar Hinata lembut.

Ino lalu mendongak. Tampak wajahnya tersipu.

"Soalnya aku tidak mau Nii-chan direbut sama Hinata-nee. Kalian 'kan mau menikah. Nanti aku ditinggal sendiri." Ino menundukkan kepalanya lagi, makin dalam. Naruto menghela nafas. Lalu dia menatap Hinata yang juga menatap balik padanya.

"Hei. Hei. Nanti kita akan tinggal bersama, Ino-chan," jawab Hinata kemudian. "Kau mau 'kan?"

Ino lalu menatap Hinata. Ada ketulusan di sana. Dia lalu tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun mau minum sesuatu? Aku mau ke kafetaria sebentar," ujar Hinata kemudian pada kekasihnya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Belikan apa saja. Kau tahu kesukaanku 'kan?"

Retoris. Tentu saja sebenarnya Hinata tak usah menanyakan lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku tinggal kalian ya," jawab Hinata. Dia lalu beranjak dari sana meninggalkan kakak beradik itu sendirian.

Sepeninggal Hinata, Ino lalu merebahkan dirinya.

"Niichan, mau berjanji satu hal?" ucap gadis kecil itu perlahan.

"Apa itu, Ino?" sahut Naruto sambil merendahkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Jangan pernah lupakan aku ya," bisik Ino sambil menyamankan tubuhnya di kasurnya tersebut.

"Kenapa berkata begitu, little girl?" Naruto mengelus rambut pirang adiknya.

"Soalnya … aku dengar dokter Shikamaru bilang, kalau aku akan mati sebentar lagi …," jawab Ino, lirih. Dialihkannya tatapannya pada bonekanya yang sedari tadi dipeluknya.

"Hei … jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kau akan baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto. Dikecupnya kening adiknya demi menenangkannya.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil Ino mampu mendengar berita kematiannya. Ah, mungkin bahkan Ino tidak mengerti arti kematian itu sendiri.

"Dari kecil aku membayangkan kalau aku akan jadi istri Niichan," ujar Ino tiba-tiba.

"Bodoh," Naruto terkekeh. "Mana ada kakak beradik jadi suami istri 'kan?" ujarnya, "tapi … aku mencintaimu seperti mencintai istriku sendiri kok," tambahnya lagi sambil mencubit gemas hidung adiknya itu.

"Benarkah?" Mata gadis kecil itu berbinar senang.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu menikah dengan Sasuke saja. Kalau dengan Sasuke aku akan ijinkan Niichan," ujar gadis kecil itu sambil menyodorkan bonekanya. Boneka dengan rupa anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam mencuat dan wajah putih pucat. Matanya hitam jernih seperti langit malam.

"Dengan boneka?" ujar Naruto. Alisnya terangkat tanda penasaran.

"Dia bukan boneka! Dia sudah seperti sahabatku, Niichan!" seru Ino sambil memeluk lebih erat bonekanya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Dia mengacak lagi poni adiknya itu. Menikah dengan boneka? Yang benar saja. Tapi demi Ino dia akan melakukan apapun. Toh ini hanya pura-pura saja kan?

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Ino-chan. Aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke."

"Yeeiyy!" seru Ino. Dia langsung duduk lagi di tempat tidurnya dan memeluk kakak laki-lakinya itu erat-erat. Naruto balik memeluk adik kecilnya dengan sayang.

"Kalau begitu sekarang pakaikan ini padanya," ujar Ino lagi sambil menyerahkan cincin yang sedari tadi di jarinya kepada Naruto. Sebentuk cincin dengan kristal biru biasa sebagai hiasannya.

"Ini 'kan cincin yang kuberikan padamu dulu," ujar Naruto ketika menerima cincin kecil dari Ino tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Agar nanti kalian tetap ingat padaku," jawabnya sambil tersenyum riang, "ayo pakaikan sekarang, Niichan," desaknya kemudian. Dihadapkannya bonekanya pada kakaknya itu.

"Iya. Iya." Naruto lalu memakaikan cincin kecil itu pada jemari kecil boneka Sasuke.

"Setelah itu berikan dia ciuman pernikahan!" ujar Ino lagi.

"Baiklah," ujar Naruto. Dia lalu mengecup bibir boneka itu.

"Sekarang kalian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri!" seru Ino pada bonekanya. Dipeluknya erat-erat bonekanya itu.

Ino lalu merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. Merasa mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Naruto lalu menyelimutinya perlahan.

"Terima kasih, Niichan," desis Ino dengan mata terpejam.

"Ada-ada saja," sahut Naruto perlahan sambil masih tersenyum menatap adiknya yang mulai mengatupkan matanya untuk tidur tersebut. Dielusnya rambut adiknya itu penuh sayang.

.

.

Melodi yang terdengar dari gesekan biola itu sendu. Menyuarakan kesedihan yang dalam dari pemainnya. Alunan nada-nadanya begitu menyayat hati yang mendengarnya. Namun, tak urung juga pemainnya menghentikan permainannya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menutup matanya sembari memainkan melodi sendu tersebut. Gurat kesedihan terpahat di wajahnya.

"Naruto-kun, sudah cukup."

Sentuhan lembut di pundaknyalah yang membuatnya berhenti. Sentuhan dari kekasihnya. Kedua iris _sapphire_ pemuda itu pun membagi sinarnya, meski redup. Naruto hanya menatap kosong apapun yang berada di hadapannnya.

"Dia masih terlalu kecil, Hinata-chan."

Tak ayal sebutir air mata lolos dari kelopak matanya. Hinata, gadisnya, kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Memberikan kekuatan lewat dekapannya. Dirasakannya kekasihnya terisak pelan.

"Dia kuat. Hanya saja memang keadaan yang membuatnya tidak dapat bertahan." Hinata mengelus lembut punggung pemuda yang sedang berduka tersebut.

"Terlalu cepat. Shikamaru bilang sebulan. Baru seminggu yang lalu kita menerima kabarnya. Tapi kenapa kemarin … kemarin … dia …."

Hinata membingkai wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Ditatapnya iris _sapphire_ yang cahayanya sekarang sedang meredup itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Dengan ibu jarinya dihapusnya bekas airmata di pipi bertanda lahir tiga garis halus milik kekasihnya itu.

"Sshh … takdir itu rahasia Tuhan, Naruto-kun. Kita manusia tidak mampu menolaknya," ujar Hinata menenangkan. Naruto lalu menggenggam balik jemari Hinata.

Hinata berusaha memahami kepedihan hati kekasihnya itu. Ditinggalkan oleh satu-satunya keluarganya yang masih sangat muda. Adik yang sangat disayanginya pergi selamanya dari sisinya karena berbagai penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuh kecilnya. Memang dokter telah memberi tahu kalau waktu yang dimiliki oleh Ino tinggal sebentar. Namun, tak dapat disangka kalau ternyata Ino dipanggil lebih cepat. Ah, rahasia takdir memang hanya milik Tuhan.

"Setelah masa berkabung lewat kita segera menikah saja, Hinata-chan," ujar Naruto sambil masih mendekap Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kita tidak mengejar apapun 'kan." Jujur, Hinata agak kaget mendengar Naruto berkata demikian. Perlahan dilepasnya pelukan Naruto.

"Tidak ada alasan lain juga aku menolak beasiswa ke Swiss. Setelah menikah kita bisa pergi bersama," ujar Naruto sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi .…"

"Terlalu lama bersedih juga tidak baik. Aku yakin Ino sendiri juga tidak akan suka," bisik Naruto, getir.

"Naruto-kun yakin?" Hinata mencari kebohongan di mata kekasihnya, minimal keragu-raguan, tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

"Tidak pernah seyakin ini," jawab Naruto mantap sambil tersenyum sambil memeluk lagi Hinata. "Di hari ulang tahun Hinata …. Itu akan jadi hari paling bahagia bagi kita."

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu sulit bagi Naruto untuk memutuskan hal tersebut. Dibenamkannya wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya. Mencoba mengalirkan ketenangan dan kekuatan.

Hinata tak sengaja melirik ke kamar bekas kamar Ino. Pintunya membuka sedikit. Dan di sana sepasang mata kelam sekelam malam menatap penuh benci padanya.

Hinata membelalak dan mendorong Naruto. Nafasnya memburu. Seolah tatapan sepasang mata tadi menembus jantungnya. Mengalirkan ketakutan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia gemetar.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menatap Hinata heran karena Hinata tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya. Tapi Hinata tidak menjawab dan tetap menatap pintu kamar Ino. Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata. Dilihatnya pintu kamar itu terbuka sedikit. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada Hinata. Ditemukannya ketakutan terpancar dari iris _amethyst_ itu.

"Hinata?"

"Ada yang melihatku … melihat kita … dari sana," bisik Hinata, gemetar. Hinata masih belum melepas tatapannya dari pintu kamar itu.

"Hah?" Naruto mengernyit. Bolak-balik dia menatap antara pintu kamar Ino lalu ke Hinata, begitu terus. Lalu dia berjalan menuju kamar Ino. Belum dua langkah, Hinata menahannya, memegang lengannya dan membenamkan wajah di sana.

"Ada sesuatu … di sana," ujar Hinata sambil masih menatap ngeri pada pintu kamar yang sedikit membuka tersebut. Dia yakin sekali tadi ada sepasang mata menatap kepadanya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya kurang dikunci saja." Naruto menepuk kedua lengan Hinata dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar lalu merapatkannya.

"Lihat. Tidak ada apa-apa 'kan?" ujar Naruto setelah dia merapatkan pintu kamar tersebut. Diperhatikannya gadisnya yang masih ketakutan itu. Meski begitu dia merasa agak merinding juga barusan.

"Tapi tadi ada …"

"Tidak ada," potong Naruto cepat, "aku di sini. Kalau terjadi sesuatu aku akan melindungi Hinata," tambahnya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada pundak Hinata.

Naruto membawa Hinata keluar dari sana sambil merangkul pundaknya. Ketika Hinata melirik lagi ke pintu yang sudah ditutup Naruto, pintu itu membuka lagi. Hinata, sekali lagi, merasa gemetar dan cepat-cepat melangkah ke luar dari sana.

.

.

Hinata membuka kunci pintu rumah Naruto. Bermaksud untuk membantu membereskan barang-barang sementara Naruto mangurus beasiswanya kembali. Hari pernikahan mereka sebentar lagi, tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya, dan setelah menikah mereka akan segera berangkat ke Swiss. Naruto akhirnya menerima beasiswa untuk sekolah di Swiss yang ditawarkan padanya kemarin dulu. Jika saat itu dia menolak karena ada Ino yang tidak bisa dia tinggalkan, maka ketika kepergian Ino yang begitu cepat itu datang, dia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak beasiswa tersebut. Naruto berbakat di bidang musik, sebenarnya Hinata juga. Mereka malah bertemu di sekolah musik yang sama. Jika musik yang dimainkan Naruto adalah biola, maka Hinata akan mengiringinya dengan permainan pianonya.

Agak takut, Hinata melirik ke arah pintu kamar Ino. Namun, Hinata tampaknya harus menyesali perbuatannya barusan karena pintu itu, sekali lagi, membuka sedikit. Hinata menelan ludah gugup. Antara penasaran dan takut, dia melangkah ke arah pintu tersebut. Hinata menjilat bibirnya yang kering ketika dia berada tepat di depan pintu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, takut, ragu, penasaran, bercampur jadi satu. Tangannya sudah menyentuh kenop pintu, gemetar.

"BRAKH!"

Pintu itu membuka lebih lebar. Dan serasa ada yang menarik Hinata untuk masuk, dia jatuh ke dalam kamar itu.

"Ouch!"

Dirasakannya hidungnya nyeri akibat membentur lantai kamar. Belum sempat berbalik, Hinata merasa ada yang menusuk punggungnya.

"KYAAAA!"

Hinata berteriak dan meronta. Dia berusaha berbalik demi menyelamatkan diri. Sesuatu entah apa sedang berada di punggungnya dan menusuknya. Hinata merasa perih yang sangat di punggungnya. Hinata lalu berusaha menggapai tangan si penusuk. Kecil. Terlalu kecil untuk ukuran tangan anak manusia. Lalu dengan segenap tenaga dia menarik tangan itu agar penusuknya itu terlempar ke depan.

"Brukh!"

Hinata berhasil menariknya. Tubuh itu terlempar ke depannya.

"Kami-Sama!"

Hinata membelalak ngeri. Di depannya—perlahan tapi pasti—berdiri boneka yang selama ini dibawa Ino kemana-mana. Berdiri? Ya. Boneka itu berdiri dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian. Matanya yang hitam kemerahan seolah ingin mengutuk Hinata.

Hinata mundur ketika boneka berwujud anak laki-laki itu maju, melangkah perlahan dan terseok-seok. Masih belum mempercayai penglihatannya, berulang kali Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk saja. Hinata terus mundur hingga dia merasa dinding dingin telah menghadangnya dari belakang. Hinata tak dapat bergerak. Nafasnya memburu cepat seiring dentum jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Tengkuknya berkeringat.

Hinata masih menatap ngeri pada boneka yang berjalan menujunya itu. Jarak mereka tak lebih dari setengah meter kini. Tangan boneka itu lantas terjulur ke depan, ingin menggapai Hinata. Hinata mengibas-ngibaskannya. Berusaha menghindarkan tangan kecil itu menggapainya.

"Pergi kau! Boneka terkutuk!" teriaknya pada boneka itu.

"Tolong! Naruto!" Hinata berteriak penuh pengharapan. Berharap seseorang, Naruto, datang menolongnya. Airmata sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Arkkhh!"

Hinata tak sanggup berteriak. Kedua tangan boneka itu mencekik pangkal lehernya erat. Hinata menggenggam lengan boneka itu untuk melepaskan cengkramannya. Tapi sama sekali Hinata tidak mampu melepaskannya. Tangan kecil itu begitu kuat mencengkramnya. Hinata merasa pandangannya semakin gelap. Nafasnya semakin sesak. Dia merasa semakin lemas. Hinata menutup matanya sambil masih berusaha melepaskan tangan kecil yang mencekik lehernya itu.

"Hinata!"

Itu suara Naruto.

Sesaat ketika Naruto datang setelah mendorong pintu hingga terbuka, Hinata menemukan kekuatannya dan melepaskan tangan kecil boneka itu. Serta merta didorongnya boneka itu menjauh. Boneka itu lantas terlempar lepas darinya ke sudut kamar.

"Hinata? Ada apa?"

"Na-Naruto!"

Hinata menghambur ke pelukan Naruto dengan nafas tersengal. Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata erat. Gemetar, Hinata membenamkan tubuhnya di pelukan Naruto.

"Hinata kenapa ada di kamar Ino?" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah dia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Hinata yang pucat. Pandangannya tidak fokus. Bola matanya yang sewarna _amethyst_ itu bergerak-gerak panik. Bulir-bulir keringat menetesi pelipisnya.

"Naruto-kun lihat 'kan?" Hinata mengangkat wajah, menatap balik pada Naruto, "bo-bonekanya mencekikku!" serunya kemudian, masih gemetar. Keringat membasahi dahinya yang putih.

"Itu hanya boneka. Mana ada boneka bisa jalan sendiri," jawab Naruto gusar.

Naruto lalu berjalan ke sisi kamar meraih Sasuke yang tertelungkup di sana. Dibawanya kepada Hinata.

"Lihat," ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan Sasuke, "dia hanya boneka."

Hinata berjengit menatap boneka—yang kini kembali menjadi benda mati—di tangan Naruto. Hinata mau tidak mau mengakui kalau boneka itu hanya boneka. Dalam hati dia bimbang apakah tadi dia berhalusinasi saja? Tapi pangkal lehernya masih nyeri, juga punggungnya.

"Ta-tapi .…"

Naruto menghela nafas demi memotong apapun yang akan diucapkan Hinata. Diletakkannya boneka Sasuke tersebut di tempatnya biasa, di atas tempat tidur Ino. Lalu setelahnya diraihnya bahu Hinata dan digenggamnya. Dia merasakan getaran di sana. Dia lalu membimbing Hinata keluar dari sana dan menutup pintu itu lalu menguncinya.

"A-Aku takut, Naruto-kun," bisik Hinata, masih gemetar.

"Hei … tenanglah. Nanti akan kumasukkan boneka itu ke dalam lemari boneka Ino. Hm?"

Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkin sebaiknya memang mereka harus segera pindah dari rumah tersebut. Dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata dan kamar Ino. Selama dia tinggal di sana tidak ada hal aneh yang tampak. Kecuali setelah Ino pergi satu per satu hal aneh muncul, dan itu hanya terjadi ketika Hinata ada di rumah itu. Tidak hanya kali ini. Sebelum ini pun Hinata sudah menunjukkan ketakutan setiap kali melihat kamar Ino, adiknya. Naruto juga merasa takut meski belum pernah menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan melihat Hinata yang histeris seperti itu, dia menduga bahwa memang ada yang tidak beres dengan rumah ini.

"Oh ya, ada yang mau kubicarakan dengan Hinata," sela Naruto ketika mereka terdiam cukup lama dan Hinata sudah cukup tenang setelah Naruto menyuguhkan segelas air untuknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita akan berangkat ke Swiss dua hari setelah pernikahan kita." Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Secepat itu?"

"Sudah dijadwalkan demikian. Aku malah bersyukur kita masih sempat tinggal di sini dua hari untuk membereskan semuanya," jawab Naruto seraya menggenggam jemari Hinata.

"Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan rumah ini? Di sini 'kan banyak kenangan Naruto-kun dan Ino," jawab Hinata, bingung.

"Ino akan tetap hidup di hatiku. Kemana pun aku pergi Ino akan selalu ada di sini," ujar Naruto seraya menyentuh dadanya, tepat di jantungnya.

.

.

"Ya. Saya bersedia," ujar Hinata mantap. Setelahnya dia menoleh ke lelaki di sampingnya yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya. Berdua mereka berbagi senyuman.

Setelah memasangkan cincin, Naruto lalu mengenggam jemari Hinata dan mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Ciuman pernikahan pun meresmikan perjanjian mereka untuk saling mencintai dalam suka dan duka sampai maut yang memisahkan. Ciuman yang lembut sebagai pertanda terbukanya gerbang baru di kehidupan mereka berdua. Jemari mereka tak pernah lepas, senantiasa menggenggam satu sama lain. Pun ketika mereka berjalan menuruni tangga gereja. Saat orang-orang mengucapkan selamat akan pernikahan sakral mereka, senyuman senantiasa tersungging dari bibir mereka berdua.

"Selamat ya, Naruto! Kobarkan semangat masa mudamu! Semoga segera dapat momongan!" Rock Lee berseru keras sambil menyalami Naruto yang tak bisa menahan tawanya. Sementara Hinata tersipu malu dan semakin merona.

"Jangan didengarkan, Hinata," sela Sakura. "Lee bodoh!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada kekasihnya itu. Hinata terkikik pelan melihat interaksi sabahatnya itu.

"Meskipun aku bodoh tapi kan kau tetap cinta," balas Lee sambil nyengir dan memamerkan deretan giginya yang berkilau. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya. Naruto dan Hinata mau tidak mau tertawa melihat kemesraan sahabat mereka itu.

"Ku dengar kalian akan ke Swiss," ujar Shikamaru sambil menyalami Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, "Dua hari lagi. Aku akhirnya menerima beasiswaku, Shikamaru."

"Tapi jangan sampai tidak pulang ya," sela Temari, istri Shikamaru, yang sedang berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Tentu tidak, Neechan. Keluargaku ada di Jepang. Kami pasti kembali." Kali ini Hinata yang menjawab sambil tersipu.

Hari bahagia tidak hanya untuk kedua mempelai yang baru saja meresmikan status mereka tapi juga bagi semua orang yang turut merayakan kebahagiaan mereka. Layaknya raja dan ratu sehari, mereka sejenak melupakan dukacita mereka atas kepergian Ino dua bulan sebelumnya. Pemberkatan di gereja dan dilanjutkan resepsi sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Hinata di kediaman Hinata berlangsung sampai malam tiba. Meski kegiatan mereka sehari penuh tampaknya mereka, Naruto dan Hinata, tidak merasa lelah sedikit pun karena bahagia senantiasa terpancar dari wajah mereka.

Pesta itu akhirnya selesai juga. Dilepas dengan lambaian bahagia juga isak tangis, Naruto dan Hinata bertolak menuju rumah Naruto. Naruto mengemudikan sendiri Ferrari-nya yang dihias cantik dengan bunga-bunga di kapnya. Setelah ini mereka akan memulai hidup sebagai sepasang suami istri.

Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan memutar mengelilingi mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu bagi Hinata, istrinya, ketika mereka sudah tiba di rumah Naruto. Agak terkekeh melihat belakang mobilnya yang digantungi kaleng-kaleng dan tulisan 'Just Married'. Pasti kerjaan teman-temannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun …" Hinata gugup ketika Naruto mengangkatnya ke luar dari mobil mereka itu. Tapi dikalungkannya saja lengannya di leher Naruto. Wajahnya yang merona semakin membuat Naruto gemas. Apa daya, Naruto lalu mencium bibir merah Hinata sambil terus menggendongnya mendaki tangga rumahnya. Menendang pintu depan dengan kakinya untuk membuka pintu tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Naruto baru menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya ketika pintu sudah menutup di belakang mereka. Hinata mendorong dada bidang Naruto pelan menandakan dia butuh udara untuk bernafas di sela ciuman mereka. Naruto menurut dan mengelus pipi putih Hinata lembut. Pandangan mereka beradu. Ada cinta dan ketulusan di sana. Dan ketika Naruto sudah mendekatkan lagi wajahnya, Hinata mencegahnya.

"I-Itu …. Segelas wine dulu m-mungkin?" Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Yang sebenarnya dia sudah sangat gugup.

Naruto terkekeh, "Baiklah."

"A-Aku ke kamar dulu …," ujar Hinata kemudian sambil melepas pelukan Naruto.

Hinata memejamkan mata sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam ketika jemarinya meraih kenop pintu. Bagaimana tidak gugup kalau ini adalah malam pertamamu kan? Hinata merona lagi demi mengingat hari ini.

Harum bunga mawar terkuar ketika Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar yang gelap tersebut. Refleks dihidupkannya lampu agar penerangan di kamar tersebut maksimal. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat seisi kamar dihias begitu indah. Pasti kerjaan teman-temannya dan juga keluarga Hinata. Sehari sebelumnya mereka memang mengerjakan semua ini tapi tidak memperbolehkan Hinata melihatnya. Hinata lalu berjalan menuju ranjang dan—

"Kami-Sama!"

—Hinata terbelalak kaget melihat sosok yang duduk di tempat tidur tersebut. Sosok yang meneror mimpinya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Sosok yang kemarin hampir membunuhnya. Sosok boneka berwujud anak lelaki dan bernama Sasuke. Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat. Segera dia meraba dinding di belakangnya untuk berpegangan. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut juga melihat boneka Sasuke itu ada di sana. Boneka itu memang tidak bergerak tapi hawa di sekitarnya berubah mencekam seketika.

Meski dia gemetar, Hinata tetap melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju ranjang bertahtakan mawar itu. Takut-takut dia meraih tubuh kecil boneka tersebut bermaksud mengambilnya dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Hei, itu tempat tidurnya dan Naruto. Kenapa ada boneka terkutuk itu di sana? Dia tidak berhak ada di sana. Hinata lalu memegang tangan kecil boneka tersebut.

Boneka itu menoleh cepat. Memamerkan sepasang mata beriris merah pada Hinata.

Hinata terkesiap dan refleks berbalik mundur. Tapi belum jauh, Hinata tersandung dan terduduk di lantai kamar itu. Matanya masih menatap ngeri pada sosok boneka yang sedang menatap padanya dari tempat tidur itu. Hinata lalu berbalik dan merangkak menuju pintu. Tapi belum jauh tangan kecil boneka itu sudah menjangkau lehernya.

"Uggh …" Hinata tercekik. Pangkal lehernya terjepit erat oleh sepasang telapak kecil milik boneka bermata merah itu. Sakit. Dia merasakan nyeri di tengkuknya. Nafasnya sesak bukan main. Dia merasakan boneka itu menduduki punggungnya. Meski pandangannya memburam Hinata memaksakan diri untuk berusaha keluar dari kamar itu dan mencari pertolongan pada suaminya.

"Na-Naru … Naruto … ughh …"

Tertatih, Hinata membuka pintu kamar. Dia melihat tangannya sendiri yang bergetar ketika memutar kenop pintu. Nafasnya semakin tersengal ketika dengan jemari lemahnya dia mencoba membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Kenop pintu itu terasa licin akibat keringat yang juga membasahi telapak Hinata. Susah payah dia melangkah ke luar kamar dengan masih menahan nyeri di pangkal tengkuknya dan sesak di dadanya.

Hinata berlari sambil masih berusaha menjangkau boneka yang memegangi tengkuknya itu. Semakin sesak saja dadanya jika dia berlari begini. Tapi dia harus menuju Naruto agar dia tertolong.

"Naruto…!" teriak Hinata sambil tersengal. Dia hampir kehabisan nafas. Dia tersungkur begitu saja di lantai ketika dia akhirnya sampai di ruang tengah tempat Naruto berada.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata terjatuh langsung menghapirinya, "Hinata? Ada apa?"

"Naru … Naruto lihat!" Hinata tersengal. "Bonekanya menarik rambutku!"

Mengernyit, Naruto mengambil boneka yang sedari tadi di tengkuk Hinata. Diperhatikannya boneka tersebut. Tak ada yang salah, masih benda mati yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya kemarin-kemarin. Hanya sebuah boneka. Jadi mana mungkin dia bisa menyakiti Hinata kan?

"Tapi, Hinata ini hanya boneka," ujarnya sambil masih menggenggam lengan sang boneka, berusaha menunjukkannya pada Hinata.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Hinata histeris dan menggelengken kepalanya. "Tadi … Tadi dia mencekikku dan menarik rambutku, Naruto!" Airmata mengalir deras dari kedua kelopak matanya.

Naruto tidak mengerti, "Tapi …"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong sejurus dengan Hinata yang merebut boneka tersebut dari tangan Naruto dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

"Tidak!" teriak Hinata panik.

Dan keduanya, Hinata dan Naruto, terkejut ketika ternyata boneka itu terlempar ke dalam perapian yang sedang menyala.

Hinata menghambur ke perapian itu, "Ah!"

Dia berusaha mengambil boneka itu tanpa menghiraukan api yang membakar. Tapi Naruto mencegahnya dan menepis tangan Hinata dari perapian itu. Dia langsung memegangi kedua lengan Hinata.

Hinata masih memaksa ingin mengambil boneka itu, "Naruto! Itu boneka Ino!"

"Hinata!" Naruto berujar tegas. "Itu tidak lebih berharga daripada tanganmu, Hinata. Itu hanya boneka."

Hinata terdiam sambil masih sesenggukan. Ditatapnya mata suaminya. Airmata mengalir lagi dari matanya. Lalu Naruto merengkuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Hinata terisak makin keras. Bahunya berguncang di sela isakannya.

"Naruto, aku benar-benar takut," isak Hinata lagi. Dibenamkannya tubuhnya dalam pelukan Naruto.

Naruto memeluk Hinata lebih erat. Dielusnya lembut punggung kekasihnya itu demi menenangkannya. Sepintas tadi dia merasa kalau keputusannya untuk segera pindah dari rumah ini kurang baik tapi melihat ketakutan Hinata barusan, sepertinya dia semakin yakin kalau keputusannya memang tepat. Diliriknya lagi perapian yang menyala itu. Boneka itu telah terbakar.

.

.

Sepasang kelopak mata membuka dan memamerkan sepasang iris gelap sekelam malam. Wajah yang tadinya putih bak porselen tanpa noda itu kini bernodakan hitam jelaga bekas pembakaran. Bau hangus menguar dari rambut hitam pekatnya. Separuh baju biru kelamnya telah terbakar begitu juga celananya. Tangannya bahkan masih panas dan menyisakan bara yang berkilat memantul di mata hitamnya. Dia lalu bangkit. Menumpukan telapak tangan yang menghitam di atas arang yang masih hangat. Kakinya tak mampu memijak sempurna karena sebelah kakinya telah hilang tergerus panas api dan hanya menyisakan kaki yang buntung tanpa telapaknya. Meski begitu dia, dengan tanpa ekpresi di wajahnya, menjejakkan langkah untuk keluar dari perapian yang telah padam itu.

Perlahan diseretnya langkah kecilnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, kamar berhias mawar di mana dia tadi berada di sana sesaat sebelum wanita yang dibencinya membawanya keluar dari sana. Lamat-lamat telinganya mendengar erangan dari dalam sana, dari dalam kamar yang hendak ditujunya. Dia tidak perlu tergesa-gesa. Dia bahkan akan menunggu sesaat lagi apabila dia sudah tiba di sana.

Matanya hanya menatap pada dua anak manusia yang sedang bergumul di atas ranjang berlapis mawar—atau sekarang mawar-mawar yang sudah berjatuhan di sekitar ranjang itu. Tatapannya tak lepas dari kegiatan panas di sana. Ketika kulit tan milik sang pria dan kulit seputih susu milik sang wanita beradu dan hanya dibatasi keringat. Dia menatap jijik pada paras wanita itu yang menyiratkan kesakitan sekaligus kenikmatan atas sentuhan sang pria di seluruh tubuhnya. Mata beriris kelam miliknya semakin menatap tajam ketika wanita itu mengerang lebih kuat.

"Nghh … Naru … hgg .. too …"

Alis di wajah porselennya bertaut makin dalam manakala sang pria yang dulu memberinya ciuman juga memberikan ciuman pada bibir wanita itu. Dan dia menahan diri untuk tidak memotong lengan sang wanita yang terkalung erat di leher sang pria. Dia mengutuk jemari sang pria yang dulu memeluknya kini sedang menggerayangi seluruh tubuh wanita itu. Dia mengepalkan jemarinya erat manakala dia mendengar derit ranjang akibat kegiatan yang dilakukan di sana.

Setelahnya dia menutup mata. Menunggu. Menunggu kedua anak manusia itu menyelesaikan semuanya.

Dia meniup bara di telapaknya. Bara itu lalu membesar jadi api. Ditatapnya kedua anak manusia yang sedang terlelap di atas ranjang itu dengan matanya yang kini sewarna mawar di sisi ranjang. Disentuhkannya kedua tangannya yang berapi ke kain seprei ranjang tersebut. Terbakar. Perlahan kain pelapis ranjang tersebut terbakar. Semakin lama api yang berkobar semakin besar melahap segala yang dikenainya. Tampaknya dua anak manusia yang tertidur di sana tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Keduanya pulas saling memeluk satu sama lain. Sedikit pun tak terusik akan hawa panas yang telah merajai kamar tersebut.

Tubuh kecilnya juga ikut disentuh api. Dia menutup mata beriris hitam miliknya. Jika dia tidak bisa memiliki sang pria yang bahkan sudah melupakan pernikahan mereka, maka tidak ada satupun yang bisa.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

NHDD kan nunjukin sisi gelap NaruHina ya, ini kok malah mereka yang jadi korban? haaaaaaaah … failed! failed! etapi gegara udah lewat ipennya jadi nggak papa dong ya *smirk* iya jadi tadinya ini mau dipublish untuk NHDD (Happy NHDD first year!) tapi karena satu dan lain hal tertundalah penyelesaian fanfict ini. but hope you all enjoy this yah…

ohya, Happy Birthday (27 Desember) buat saudariku, Hinata…^^

review? concrit? flame? allowed! saya ini masokis kok, jadi flame nggak bakalan bikin saya mati


End file.
